Optical storage mediums, such as Digital Versatile Disk (DVD) and Blu-Ray™ disks, are read by focusing a light source, such as a laser, at a spinning disk on which data has been encoded, and interpreting the data encoded thereon based on changes in reflectivity of the light. A number of factors, including the wavelength of the light source, and the need to focus the light source on a spinning disk, limit the amount of data that may be encoded on an optical storage medium. The demand for increasingly larger storage capacities is unrelenting. Accordingly, there is a need for storage mechanisms that offer greater storage capacity than is currently available.